His Life
by BlueCayzon
Summary: Just read please...


DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL

WARNING: Not Edited I didn't reread it. Anyway please review and tell me what you think about it

The Fullbuster family was where a certain nine year old boy belong. The boy's name was Gray Fullbuster. He was the only son of the owner of many business companies in Fiore, in that case he was the only one possible to inherit this great fortune. Their life was not an easy one, they need body guards when they get out. He's mother has a sister that goes by the name Ul Milcovich, she was a single mom having two children. Her daughter Ultear was the first followed by a boy named Lyon months older than Gray. Gray wasn't able to experience the life of a normal child, he was separated with the real world surrounded by guards, butlers and maids. He knew he was missing something in his childhood life but he knew he can't do anything with it so whenever his parents were not around he would drown himself into reading books. One day while he was looking out the window his eyes caught a blond girl holding her mother's hand while her father walked beside her on the opposite side where her mother stood. He unconsciously grin at the sight. Evening came and he was still thinking of that said girl. He just can't erase her image. As he sat in front of the table for their dinner, her mother noticed him unconsciously lost in the world of His imagination.

"Gray is there something wrong ?" his mother asked

"None mom… I just happened to see a blonde girl while I was at my room" he responded

"Aaaah that was Mr. Heartfilla's daughter."

"Mom you know her?" he asked a little bit surprised

"Well yeah Jude Heartfilla was one of my buddies in high school and he came here to visit… Oh so is my boy took a liking to Lucy?" Gray's mom teased him

"Mooom she's just the first person I saw probably the same age as me and I think I'm too young for such things" he defended.

Gray's mom saddened at her son's reply "Anyway, Gray we're so sorry for bringing you into this mess … You barely made friends except for Your cousins because of these troubles we've brought you" tears started to form on her eyes. "I wish that you could enjoy life like how other kids do. We thought that we gain this riches we could provide you everything but I think it's a mistake. We couldn't even do much of our responsibility as your parents and-"

Gray left his seat to hug his mother. "mom … I understand, you don't need to apologize it's not your fault. I know how you want to protect me and you've always told me you love me so it's okay". Gray tried to comfort his mom.

Meanwhile Gray's father clenched his fist as he listen to his wife and son's conversation because of the guilty feeling that he has right now. The fullbuster's main building, where they live was so quiet. It was already nine o'clock in the evening when Gray entered his room which is beside his parents'. He laid on his bed when he heard a sob which he knew belong to his dad.

At the room of Gray's parents his mom is sleeping while his dad was crying.

**Gray's Dad's P.O.V.**

"How could I even deserve a son like him sometimes I wish that he'll be someone who puts the blame on us. How could he try to understand us when it's us who's at fault." I was a little surprised when the door opened revealing my very own son and I was startled when he immediately hugged me.

**End of P.O.V.**

"don't say that please. Even though I admit that I'm sometimes jealous of other kid's lives but I never had an ounce of regret to have you as my parents when in fact I'm grateful to have you as the person who gave me my family name so please don't think about it anymore cause It also hurts me. no matter what happens I'm gonna say you're my dad."

Greg Fullbuster buried his face on his son's shoulders while tightening the embrace. He bit his lower lip as he tries to stop the sobs but failed to do so because of Gray's words. His pride tells that it should be him to be the one providing comfort but he let his pride lose. Both father and son were embracing each other eyes closed while tears streaming down their cheeks while soft sobs were heard.


End file.
